The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon
by KuraixKitsune
Summary: A young Braixen goes looking for what many say is just a legend. Will she find what she is looking for or will it turn out to just be a legend?
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey

The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon

Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey

**Hello everyone I****'****m here to introduce the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Let me know what you think. I****'****m not sure how long I****'****ll keep this up but I****'****m hoping to be able to complete it. As a heads up, any action or narration that isn****'****t a thought or part of a speech will be in italics. Anyway, let me know what you all think and I might consider doing more. I might not do lemons and if I do it****'****ll be straight or maybe yuri. I****'****m not comfortable doing or viewing yaoi works so don****'****t expect many or any at all from me. I hope you all enjoy the start of a journey.**

A long time ago there once was a Pokemon that was said to have the ability to disguise itself as any Pokemon just by having only seen them once. Legends say that this mysterious Pokemon has long since left this land but one young Braixen believed that they were still around, hiding themselves among the Pokemon surrounding her. The village this young Braixen lived in was a very small village surrounded on one side by mountains that extends parallel to a small stream. She made it her life's goal to find said Pokemon and let the whole world know that they existed. This is why she left the village she called home and traveled started her journey to find this mysterious Pokemon.

*pant... pant...* "My, it seems that this first day has gone by rather quickly. I should rest for the night that way I'm not exhausted tomorrow."

_The young Braixen then set herself to the task gathering some fallen branches and limbs from a nearby fallen tree. After using her stick to start the fire she settles down to get some rest._

*sigh* "Not a great beginning to my quest but I have to start somewhere. It's odd being alone for the first time. I hope I come back with having found that Pokemon, although I'm not really sure what they look like."

_The __Braixen__'__s head snaps up as she hears rustling in the nearby bushes._

"W-who's there," the young Braixen said frightened.

_A tall dark figure appears from the bushes_.

"It's just me. I happened to see the light from the fire and wanted to check it out."

_Braixen looked at the figure with interest, since she had never seen a Pokemon like him before. She cleared her throat and decided to respond to this strange new Pokemon._

"Oh I see, well it's just me. I decided to stop for the night and light this fire. Although, I have seemed to have forgotten food."

_The figure rubbed the back of his head with his hand._

"Well, you could come to my home, I have some extra food and you could stay the night incase it rains."

_Braixen look__ed suspiciously at the strange Pokemon__'__s crimson claws._

"How do I know I can trust you? I've only just met you and I don't know anything about you other than that you live near here."

_The Pokemon looked shocked and then smiled._

"I guess you can't. If you decide to change your mind your more than welcome to come up. I live a little ways from here. You can't miss the cave, even at night."

_With that, the Pokemon walked back into the bushes and disappeared._

~Who was that Pokemon? I've never seen anyone like that before. Could he be the Pokemon that

I've been looking for?~

_A few hours pass with storm clouds starting to rumble with the wind going from a gentle breeze to an all out gust._

"Maybe I should have followed that strange Pokemon before the wind picked up. It already looked like it was going to rain, but now this wind is just going to make it worse. I should find some shelter before it starts to pour. I'd rather not have to deal with a cold after just starting my journey."

_With that the young Braixen put out her fire and started to hike up into the mountains looking for a place to stay for the night._

I hope you all liked the first chapter of my first fanfic. Reviews and critiques are welcome and I'll gladly read them to help improve the story as much as I can. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Who's That Pokemon?

Chapter 2: Who's That Pokemon?

**Good news everyone! Here****'****s a new chapter for all you that have been waiting for it. I****'****m not sure with the frequency that I can make and post these but I****'****ll try and do it as regularly as a college student can. Remember any action or narration that isn't a thought or part of a speech will be in italics.**

_The rain and wind started to pick up as the young Braixen began to climb the mountain in search of the cave that the strange Pokemon had mentioned._

"If I had known this would happen I would have followed him sooner then this. I hope I can find the cave before I get to wet."

_The young Braixen takes a moment to try and find any indication that there is a cave nearby through the sheets of rain that keep coming down. She sees a faint glow coming from underneath a rock that__'__s hanging over the side of the mountain._

"Is that it? I'm pretty sure it is since he said I couldn't miss it. Am I really going to do this? Am I going to stay the night with a strange Pokemon that might end up having unpleasant ideas for me? Mother and Father told me that some Pokemon are like that, and those crimson claws of his. He did seem cute though in a mysterious kind of way."

_Braixen tries to picture the strange Pokemon and finds herself blushing._

"Stop it now, you don't even know anything about him. Oh if only mother had told me more before I left. I've only just turned into a Braixen a few months before I left and these feelings are all new to me. Maybe this is what Granny Ninetails meant when she said what love is. I hope it doesn't hurt, I've heard how painful it is to have your heart broken. Either way I need to know if this Pokemon is the one I've wanting to find ever since I was a little Fennekin."

_Braixen starts to move toward the towards the faint glow hoping that this is the right cave. Slowly peering inside the mouth of the cave she see__'__s a silhouette of a humanoid Pokemon shuffling around by a hanging orb that seems to be giving off the strange light._

"Um excuse me may I come in? I believe you said that if I wanted to I could come spend the night with you in your cave."

_The young Braixen realizes something about what she said and starts to blush._

"Not like stay the night with you but stay the night." She sighs "I'm not making this sound any better am I?"

_The silhouette moves towards her near another orb of light showing the Pokemons face to the young vixen for the first time. She notices the crimson markings around his mouth and light blue eyes on his dark grey, fox like face. She also notices the long ponytail of crimson hair with patches of dark grey held together with a light blue orb in his hair. She is slightly stunned as a dull hum in her ears suddenly turns into a familiar voice._

"Are you all right? The wind hasn't taken your hearing now has it?"

_The young vixen shakes her head to try and clear away some of the initial shock._

"Ya I'm fine it's just I've never seen you so up close and personal before. I have to admit that you're a lot less scarier than I thought that you would be. Your claws are kind of scary when they're the only thing one sees."

_The unnamed Pokemon looks down at his claws and laughs._

"Yeah I guess you're right they can be a bit terrifying at times. I promise not to hurt you though since it's raining as hard as a waterfall outside. Speaking of, come on in and dry yourself off. I'm sorry about not having a fire lit, i'm not that good at starting small fires."

"I can start a fire if you can give me some wood to keep it going," said Braixen. "I would have to get dry though, I'm not sure if I can summon a flame while I'm as wet as I am."

"I have some towels here that I've found around a nearby village. I also have a blanket after you dry yourself off to help get warm. I'm going to go try and find the wood and some food for you."

"Before you go can I ask what type of Pokemon you are?"

"Sure, I'm a Zoroark, my name is Zoro."

_The Zoroark turns and goes further into the cave looking for wood and food._

**Once again I****'****d like to thank you for reading this chapter and any review or critique is welcome. I****'****d like to keep this story going and get to the end.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shadowed Past

Chapter 3: A Shadowed Past

**Hello again everyone! I****'****m here to bring you a new chapter for your amusement. Things have been pretty hectic on my end so I might limit these to about once or twice a month I****'****m still not sure. Either way lets get cracking.**

_The young Braixen was very thankful that she had met this nice Pokemon before it had started to rain. It was nice to have company on this miserable night, also nice that said company was allowing her to warm and dry herself after being soaked to the bone. Although it felt odd being alone with Zoro, it felt nice at the same time. Maybe she was starting to have feelings towards him, or could it just be gratitude._

"Thanks again for the blankets Zoro I'm feeling better already, well enough to light that fire."

_Zoro looks up from a pile of berries he had stashed away._

"No problem, it's not like I'm going to leave a beautiful girl outside to freeze. What type of Pokemon would I be if I did?"

_Braixen blushes slightly at being called beautiful_.

"Well, you wouldn't be a very nice one. I know it must seem childish for me to say that, but having grown up in a small village I never was exposed to very mean people. We all tried to help each other whenever we could, it was just how we did things."

_Zoro walks over to Braixen and sits down next to her._

"I'm not sure what type of berry you liked most, but I grabbed a few that tend to grow around here. I'm running low on Pecha Berries though, Oran, Sitrus, and Aspear are easy to come by and I have a few Cheri Berries as well. My mother always told me to keep a few incase I ever met a girl and couldn't talk at all."

_The young Braixen laughs lightly._

"Is that so? Hehe, your mother sounds like she sure knew her stuff. Does that mean you won't be needing one tonight?"

"Ya she was.. I just wish I could tell her that now. It's been so long since I last seen her."

_Braixen looks at Zoro with a puzzled expression._

"What's wrong Zoro? Did something happen to her?" _ A look of realization dawns on her. _"Oh Zoro, i'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's all right, you couldn't have known. I don't tend to dwell on it, I'm not sure much about what happened either. I never knew my father and I lost my mother a few years ago shortly after becoming a Zoroark so it's not much to feel happy about remembering."

_Braixen turns her head to look into Zoro__'__s eyes._

"How old are you Zoro? I just turned into a Braixen but it looks like you've been evolved for a while."

" I'm not sure exactly how old I am. Mother told me once that I evolved way earlier than I should have but never said anything as to why. If I had to take a guess though maybe not much more than you."

_Braixen looks down at the pile of wood that had been gathered for a fire._

"I'm feeling a lot better now so lets get this fire started. Afterwards we can eat some berries and maybe you can find out more about me, it's only fair_.__"_

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me"

_Braixen stands up and pulls out her wand, points it at the sticks and causes them to catch fire._

"There much better."

**Thank you all for reading and I****'****ll be back with you soon. Remember to follow or leave a review if you liked it or not. Any comment is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unfamiliar Flame

Chapter 4: An Unfamiliar Flame

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm happy to bring you a new chapter of The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon. I'm not sure exactly how the May release will be since I'm planning on taking some online classes this summer as well as having finals right around the corner but after that I can promise a good amount of story until school picks up. Anyway, with all that out of the way lets begin.**

_A rush of energy, a flash of blinding light, the boom of an explosion, the screams of pain and loss, then all of a sudden.. darkness. All Braixen sees and feels is loneliness and depression. She tries to call out but no sound is produced, not even a whisper. She turns around to see the crumpled form of a Zoroark at her feet. She reaches down to touch the body but sees her paws have been replaced by crimson claws._

_Braixen wakes with a start as she is driven from her dreamworld. She tries to steady her breathing while taking in the sights of the dimly lit cave. Morning rays are peaking in through the cave mouth while water drips every so often from the storm that has finally ended. She notices that Zoro is nowhere to be found but a semi folder blanket is set out next to where she lays._

"Could that be where Zoro slept? I know I fell asleep soon after I made the fire and we ate but I don't remember seeing him fall asleep."

_An image flashes through her mind of Zoro looking into the embers of the fire as her eyelids closed again._

"That's right he was up for quite a while last night.. Did he get enough sleep? I mean I was caught out in the storm and even with the help of some berries I was still wiped out but he doesn't seem to have gotten to much sleep last night."

_Braixen gets up and folds her blanket before walking to the edge of the cave into the sunlight. She takes a deep breath as the smell of wet grass and leaves hits her nose, the beginning of a perfect day. She looks around the ledge for Zoro, she finds him walking toward her just a few yards away._

"I wonder where he went to, or what he was doing up so early." _She starts walking to him, feeling the cool wind blow around her. _"I wondered where you went to whenever I woke up. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

_Zoro looks up at her._

"Hey, yeah I got enough sleep, sorry about being so close to you. I'm not sure how I ended up there. I fell asleep near the wall opposite you and when I woke up I was next to you."

_Braixen looks at Zoro with an uncertain look._

"Well, I don't feel any different then I did yesterday, except the fact that I spent part of it in the rain. I'm going to trust that you didn't do anything to me while I slept."

_Zoro puts up his hands in defense while blushing hard._

"I swear to you that I didn't do anything to you while you were asleep. I wouldn't dream of touching you while you were asleep. I mean I think your cute and I like you but i'm not the type of guy to take advantage of someone." _He realizes that he let something slip that he shouldn't have. _"Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud."

_Braixen looks at him surprised with a blush spreading across her face now_

"Oh, I didn't know you had those type of feelings toward me. I'm surprised that you do have those types of feelings considering we just met last night."

"Well, the more that we started talking the more I started thinking, 'She doesn't seem that bad. She isn't like everyone else that either shuns me or scorns me for something that I have no idea what happened.' You're really the first person that I haven't had to worry about trying to hurt me, at least so far."

"The only reason I would hurt you is if you hurt me, and to be honest I don't think I could. I'm not sure what it is about you that makes me feel this way, but I feel attracted t you as well. However, I'm not ready to act on those feelings yet. I want to get to know you more before I run headfirst into something this serious. For now, though I think that I can call you a.. friend."

_Zoro looks at Braixen for a few minutes and then giggles_

"Sure I understand. I'm glad to finally have a friend."

**And with that ends another chapter in the Legend of the Illusion Pokemon. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get through the last few weeks of college. The next chapter should be out around the middle of May at the earliest. I hope you all liked it. If you want to send me a tweet send it to Kurai_x_Kitsune or if you want to send a pm over the site. Don't forget to leave me a review or critique I'm always open to help.**


End file.
